


Taco Night

by WolfStar2018



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is funny, Fear, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony is a taco, taco night, well actually the whole team need all the hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: It's taco night at the tower and when Peter uses the elevator he has a panic attack. Time for team bonding.





	Taco Night

The team is all gathered in the common area of the tower. They were playing games and eating tacos. They were all talking and the conversation was great. It was like a big family talking about anything and everything. Teasing each other and joking. They tried to do this at least twice a month.

The conversation is flowing and everyone is having a great time. Suddenly the doors of the elevator open and Peter Parker stumbles in looking pale and heaving, like he's just run a great distance. Tony, Bucky and Steve are on their feet immediately heading over to check on the young man.

Steve notices the symptoms and calmly says, “Peter, deep breaths. Here, hold my hand. Focus, what can you hear in this room. Tell me.”

Peter, takes a deep shuddering breath and says, “I can hear the breathing. I can hear the music FRIDAY is playing.”

“Good,” Steve gently says, “What can you smell? What can you see?”

“I smell tacos.” Peter looks up at Steve in slight shock. “Wait, am I missing taco night?”

Tony and Bucky snort and Steve shakes his head. “Peter, are you okay?” Tony asks.

“Mr. Stark, I'm gonna start using the stairs. I'm fine, I just...” Peter trails off and notices he's still holding Steve's hand. He quietly lets go and uses that hand to rub the back of his neck. “No, yeah, I'm fine. I'm good.”

The group heads over to the couch where Steve, Bucky and Tony had been snuggling and Peter, after grabbing some tacos, sits down on the floor in front of Steve. Steve's feet are up on the couch with Bucky leaning on Steve's chest and Tony sitting between both of their legs, leaning on Bucky's chest.

Steve shares a look with Bucky who nods and wraps his arms around Tony. Steve clears his throat and says loud enough for everyone to hear. “I think as part of our team bonding tonight we should all share something we are afraid of. I hear that letting other people know what you are afraid of can help you. Also it's a good thing to know about each other so we can look out for each other. I'll go first.” Steve wraps his arms around the two men sharing his space, breathing deeply. “I hate cold, it brings back memories of being in the Valkerie. I also jump at loud sounds sometimes.”

“I'm terrified of losing the people I care about.” Says Scott.

Clint pipes up next. “I'm claustrophobic. It's not me crawling through the vents I swear.” He gets a few chuckles at that.

Natasha speaks up next. “I'm scared of men who are much larger than me.”

“I'm terrified I might hurt the people I love.” Bucky says with his face buried in Tony's neck.

Tony, rubbing Bucky's and Steve's arms, says, “I'm afraid everyone is gonna realize how much I tend to fall apart and will leave me alone.”

Clint hold up his plate with a destroyed hard shell taco, “But tacos fall apart and we still love them.” Everyone mumbles their agreements and some even chuckle.

Finally Peter speaks up in small voice, “Wait, you're all so brave and strong. How are you scared of things?”

“Being brave is not the absence of fear. Being brave is acknowledging the fear and doing the thing anyways. Just because I am afraid of the snow and the cold weather, doesn't mean I avoid a fight or avoid doing things I need to do.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Peter says thoughtfully. “Okay, then...” Peter clears his throat. “I'm afraid of small spaces. Reminds me of being back under that building again. I freak out when I fly now. Sometimes I feel like I'm always scared...”

“It's called PTSD.” Sam speaks for the first time. “Trust me kid, we've all got our issues. Just let us know when you need help. You've got our numbers too. Text or call us any time.” All the adults in the room nod and murmur agreements.

“Okay, wait. Are we all just going to ignore the fact that Clint called me a taco?”

“I wasn't ignoring it, babe. I just thought you'd want to wait till we were somewhere more private.” Bucky says in a sensual voice.


End file.
